


An Incomplete File

by Cupckeshrk8D



Series: Inkopolis Files [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupckeshrk8D/pseuds/Cupckeshrk8D
Summary: Agent 3 meets Agent 4 for the first time.





	1. Part 1: Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been wanting to do something with my versions of the agents for forever, but I'm terrible at drawing inklings. But then I realized, "Hey! I can write stuff that isn’t 100% garbage now!" And Agents 3 and 4 meeting felt like a good place to start.

Agent 4

Real Name: Poe (short for Poseidon)

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Agent 3 sighed, it was barely anything compared to the file she’d written on herself. Still, that would change soon. Fighting the octarians was eating up most of her schedule, but she finally arranged to meet up with Agent 4. The lack of info still bothered her, but there was nothing more she could add at the moment. Hopefully Agent 4 wouldn’t think she wasn’t taking this seriously. Agent 2’s standards were certainly higher than Cuttlefish’s. Agent 4 was sure to be taking their agent duties as seriously as she did, probably more. Her pathetic attempts at paperwork will probably seem ridiculous to him. Afterall, she was only 14 when she became an agent. It’s been a couple months since she last reorganized the sunken scrolls. Her notes on them could be more extensive. Cod, she can’t do this. What will Agent 4 think of her? “Breathe.” whispered 3 as she tried to calm herself down. “You’re panicking again. You haven’t even met him yet.” 3 picked up the paper and slipped it into a folder labeled “Agent 4”. She stood up, “You can’t delay meeting him any longer.”

The train ride to Inkopolis Square helped 3 calm down a little. She was able to just sit there, put on her headphones, and drown out the world around her. Music always helped to cheer her up.

The train pulled into the station and 3 quickly grabbed her backpack (which had her hero gear hidden in) and walked out onto the platform. It’s now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. It was my first attempt at writing Agent 3, and I didn't want to force myself to write for more than I could, so I split this story into two parts.


	2. Part 2: Ever Further

Someone who looked like the photo Cuttlefish had shown her was waving at her. 3 took a deep breath and walked over. “You’re Poseidon, right?”

  


“Yup! But I prefer to just go by Poe,” said Agent 4, grinning. “We shouldn’t talk here, someone could overhear us.” said 3, as she surveyed the area, looking for somewhere less crowded. Inkopolis Square seemed to be much busier than the plaza had ever been, though it was hard to tell. “There’s an alley over there,” said 4, pointing. “Except for the occasional graffiti artist it’s usually empty.”

  


“That’s perfect.” said Agent 3. 4 proceded to lead her to the alley. Leaning against the wall, 3 dropped her bag on the floor. “I’m Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. But, you obviously already knew that. I was hoping you could give me a status report regarding the events of General Octavio’s breakout and subsequent recapture.”

  


“Okay!” shouted 4. “You know, loudly shouting about our top secret agent work defeats the purpose of hiding in this alley.” said 3, groaning. 4 wasn’t taking this as seriously as she was. The fate of all of Inkopolis rested in their hands! This was a matter of utmost importance. But, he did rescue the Great Zapfish. He clearly knew what he was doing. “Sorry,” mumbled 4, before proceeding to explain what had happened. “So basically I became a secret agent and stole back all the zapfish from the octarians. Then it turned out that Callie had been kidnapped and brainwashed with these hypnotizing sunglasses. So I had to defeat this evil DJ to save Callie and the Great Zapfish! Marie and Sheldon swooped in on this flying truck and Marie shot the hypnoshades off of Callie. Then I defeated DJ Octavio with a modified rainmaker! It was awesome!”

  


Of course it wouldn’t be that convenient for her. 3 was hoping she’d be able to write a detailed report once she got home, but 4 didn’t seem to understand what status report meant. He’d rushed through the whole thing, leaving out details and speaking way to fast. She was starting to regret meeting him. He was overly enthusiastic, and didn’t seem to take anything seriously. But, he had rescued the Great Zapfish. He had fought against the octarians. Though it might not seem like it at first glance, he was a capable agent. 3 sighed. As much as she wanted to leave and pretend this whole thing had never happened, she knew she should at least give the kid a chance.


End file.
